Warriors: A New Light
by Eclipse the dragon
Summary: First Squad, Second Squad, Rosefinch, and Apetrully wake up as cats in ThunderClan territory...What will this spell for the Clans?
1. Allegiances

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader**** Firestar** – flame-colored ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy**** Graystripe** – gray tabby tom

**Medicine Cat** **Jayfeather** – blind gray tom

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw **– dappled she-cat, former loner

**Warriors** **Squirrelflight** – dark ginger she-cat

**Foxleap** – reddish tabby tom

**Millie** – striped gray tabby she-cat

**Hazeltail** – small gray-and-white she-cat

**Berrynose** – cream-colored tom with half his tail missing

**Mousewhisker** – gray-and-white tom

**Lionblaze** – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Icecloud** – white she-cat

**Daisy** – cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Spiderleg** – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Rosepetal** – dark cream she-cat

**Toadstep** – black-and-white tom

**Bumblestripe** – very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Blossemfall **– tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Ivyleaf** – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cherryflower** – ginger she-cat

**Molepelt** – brown-and-cream tom

**Queens**** Cinderheart** – gray she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits

**Leafpool – **lightbrown tabby she-cat, former medicine cat (mother of Foxleap's kit, Hawkkit, a ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

**Dovewing** – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**** Dustpelt** – dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm **– pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Sorreltail** – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail** – long-haired white tom with blue eyes, retired after his hearing began to fail

**Brightheart** – white she-cat with ginger patches, missing her right eye, and has a shredded ear

**Brambleclaw** – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, retired early due to severe injuries in a battle with rogues

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader ****Rowanstar** – ginger tom

**Deputy**** Tigerheart** – dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**** Snowflower** – white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors** **Smokefoot** – black tom

**Toadfoot** – dark brown tom

**Applefur **– mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost** – black-and-white tom

**Snowbird** – pure-white she-cat

**Tawnypelt** – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose** – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw** – light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot** – gray she-cat with black feet

**Apprentice, Blackpaw (black tom)**

**Ivytail** – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Scorchfur** – dark gray tom

**Redwillow** – mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Ferretpelt** – cream-and-gray tom

**Pineleaf** – black she-cat

**Starlingfeather** – ginger tom

**Queens**** Dawnpelt** – cream-furred she-cat

**Elders**** Whitewater** – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Oakfur** – small brown tom, oldest cat in ShadowClan

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader**** Mistystar** – gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**** Reedwhisker** – black tom

**Medicine Cat**** Willowshine** – gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**** Graymist** – pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur** – light gray tabby tom

**Icewing** – white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail** – dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot** – mottled gray tom

**Apprentice, Daisypaw (cream-and-yellow she-cat)**

**Mallownose** – light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing** – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker** – brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur** – gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt** – light brown tom

**Queens**** Duskfur **– brown tabby she-cat

**Elders ****Mosspelt** – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Pouncetail** – ginger-and-white tom

_**WindClan**_

**Leader**** Breezestar** – black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**** Gorsefang** – gray-and-black tom, former rogue

**Medicine Cat**** Kestrelflight** – mottled gray tom

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw (mottled brown-and-gray she-cat)**

**Warriors**** Owlwhisker **– light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail** – small white she-cat

**Nightcloud** – black she-cat

**Gorsetail** – very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Weaselfur** – ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring** – brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail** – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt** – brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot** – gray tom with two dark paws

**Sedgewhisker** – light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Ashpaw (dark gray tom)**

**Swallowtail** – dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike** – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Boneclaw** – black tom, former rogue

**Brickfang** – reddish gray tom, former rogue

**Apprentice,** **Windpaw (wiry brown she-cat)**

**Queens**** Heathertail** – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Mintleaf** – gray she-cat, former rogue

**Elders**** Crowfeather** – dark gray tom

_**Cats outside of Clans**_

**Lin – **silver tabby with gold eyes

**Sonia – **black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Ray – **black tom with yellow eyes

**Jumpy – **black-and-white tom

**Mr. No-hands – **black tom with green eyes

**Alpha-girl – **black she-cat with silver eyes

**Kowloon – **black tabby tom with amber eyes

**Goldeneye Husky – **golden tabby tom

**Hurricane – **heavyset gray tom

**Archer – **blue-gray tom

**Rosefinch – **rosy-cream-furred she-cat

**Apetrully – **red tom with a white fire-mark

**Okay, and there's the allegiances. As for pairings, they are: Lin/Sonia, eventual Alpha-girl/Mr. No-hands, and Rosefinch/Apetrully. Also, I'll give you a heads-up: two characters from the show will eventually get killed. Don't say I didn't warn you. And before anyone asks, there will not only be two other books for this, but there shall also be kits. ~Eclipse~**


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing Lin Chung noticed was that he didn't feel like himself. He also felt a soft breeze, which was completely odd, since he was inside. However, he saw differently when he opened his eyes. He was on a stretch of grass on a lakeshore, and by a very big oak tree. Then, he noticed something else. He was a cat. When he looked around more, he saw some other cats also out cold nearby. _Are those…yes, it's them!_ Not only was it his teammates, but Second Squad, the Commander, and Rosefinch.

A bird twittered in the distance, and a black cat leaped to her feet. Lin didn't know who it was, but it was probably either Sonia or Alpha Girl. Her mew proved it. "Where the heck are we?" It was Alpha Girl.

"I don't know, and I don't know why we're cats, either," he meowed to her. First she stared at him like he was crazy, and then looked over herself. She muttered something, and then prodded a black tom, likely Kowloon. "Hey Kowloon, guess what; we got turned into cats!" she meowed.

"You're nuts," he muttered without opening his eyes. Then, she clawed his nose with an annoyed hiss. He leaped up, yowling. He froze. "...Okay, you're not nuts."

Then, Lin heard rustling. He froze, and so did everyone else, all now awake. Then, a golden tabby cat and pale gray cat emerged from the bushes. "I told you I smelled other cats!" the gray she-cat meowed to the golden tabby. The tabby's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Apetrully walked up to the cat. "I am Apetrully," he meowed. "This is Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, Mr. No-hands, Jumpy Ghostface, Alpha Girl, Kowloon, Goldeneye Husky, Hurricane Lee, Archer Lee, and Rosefinch."

"That's a lot," the golden cat muttered. "Well, I'm Lionblaze, and this is Dovewing. You're on ThunderClan territory, and tell us; how did you get this far without anyone noticing?"

"To tell you the truth..." started Apetrully, "we don't know ourselves. We woke up here a little bit before you came out."

Lionblaze thought a moment. "Well, you better come with us. Firestar will know what to do."

* * *

Lin looked around the camp in awe. They had entered through a bramble barrier, revealing a stone quarry. There were cats here, cats there, cats everywhere. He noticed two kittens watching them with wide eyes, and their mother quickly herded them into a den. Some older-looking cats watched them with wary eyes. Then, on top of a rocky ledge, a flame-colored cat with green eyes emerged from the den that was up there.

"Lionblaze, who are they?" he asked.

"Well, I'll let them explain." Lionblaze turned to look at Apetrully. The ginger cat followed his gaze.

As Apetrully introduced them, Lin noticed something. Some other cats had come out of the other dens, including a gray tabby with jay-feather-blue eyes. He was staring right at Lin. _Why is he doing that?_

Then, he noticed that Apetrully had finished, and the ginger tom now knew their names. "Very well, then. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. You may stay here for as long as you wish."

There were mews of protest at this. "Firestar, what will the other Clans think?" one called out. "Our reputation is bad enough already!" another cried.

Firestar silenced the Clan by raising his tail. "I've already decided. And, they will also be helping in hunting and patrolling, as well. _All_ of them."

Lin's eyes narrowed. _At least he's letting us stay here. But something tells me that we won't be going home anytime soon...if ever._

* * *

_Sorry for the wait; having a bit of writer's block. **~Eclipse~**_


	3. Author's Note

**Just letting you all know, I'm working on stories that are on my other account, **_**Summer the Wolf**_**. I'm trying to get a more focused plot line for ****Warriors: A New Light****, and with ****Light of Latias****. Two of my good stories on my other account are **_**StarFox: Crimson Legend**_** and **_**TLOS: A Different Story**_**. I'd appreciate it if you checked them out.**


End file.
